Harry Potter and His Gundam
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Harry Potter is tired of everything and the loss of his godfather was the last straw. Now he wants vengeance but he is unable to get it since he is powerless to save himself. After watching a TV anime show with Dudley, he got a bright idea. Angry!Harry
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, family, and friends belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros

Harry Potter and His Gundam

Summary: Harry Potter is tired of everything and the loss of his godfather was the last straw. Now he wants vengeance but he is unable to get it since he is powerless to save himself. After watching a TV anime show with Dudley, he got a bright idea considering that he has a lot of asset ready to be spent.

Chapter 1

It is the summer after Harry's godfather Sirius Black died from Bellatrix Lestrange's curse at the Department of Mysteries. Harry hated her. No, he hated Voldemort.

Voldemort was the cause of his destruction and killed him for no reason at all. He took everything Harry had, from his parents to his godfather. If Voldemort didn't conquer Azkaban, his godfather would have lived. Harry hated Kreacher, the house elf for tricking him and betraying Black. House elves could be really loyal or not because they could see and hear things. They could collect information and use information eventually against their masters. He also hated Rita Skeeter for spreading lies about him. He hated his defense teacher Dolores Umbridge for many reasons including torture with quills which left scars on his hands. There is much hate in the world now.

Even the word hate has no magic in it.

He started to think that everybody was a Death Eater and were somehow against him including the headmaster Dumbledore. Dumbledore withheld lots of information from Harry such as the Prophecy. Now Harry did not know whom to trust since he is now just a pawn. He had seen the true colors of his friends for the past few years. There were his supposed friends, Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger. Ron's jealousy and her attitude of following logic only are their downfalls. One cannot just follow emotion or logic alone. People said it was bad to kill but who was it who said that Harry Potter was bad? He killed at age one without even knowing it! He drew blood first time when he killed a basilisk and just because he could speak parseltongue didn't mean he was evil. Heck, the Secret Chamber could be a last stand in the event of an attack on the students by Muggles, and the Basilisk was intended as its guard. It was in the past in which Muggles would kill anybody who had done magic. He sighed inwardly. Some people just never learn. Hell, he could be charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory. He chided himself as he remembered certain people.

Colin Creevy was the one was taking pictures of him at every possible opportunity but he can become against him for some little stupid reason. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown both were in Divination with Trelawney. He suspected that both were somehow corrupted since they wanted foresight like Trelawney would seemly have. Padma Patil's twin, Parvati Patil, was in Ravenclaw for some reason. There had to be something that made Ron to forgive him easily. It was not Ron's style at all. Fred & George, while they were nice, had a joke shop. Somehow those pranks were dead useful but it was hard to say about Fred & George. They could change anytime just to get their pranks to work.

Percy Weasely is no doubt corrupted. He wants power and he seems to be spoiled. Cornelius Fudge seems to be an idiot since he didn't believe in anything. Harry suspected that Fudge is a Death Eater. That would explain the slow process in the ministry and that the ministry was against Potter. Fudge could be just setting him up as the next Dark Lord if Voldemort went down.

There had to be something that made Ron to forgive him easily at the TriWizard Tournament. It was not Ron's style at all. It seems that Ron just wanted to claim

the title of being the "Best Friend" of The-Boy-Who-Lived. He knew that Ron would dance at least on the inside at the thought of having a chance at the spotlight. It was shown at his third year. Harry never asked for anything such as fame or trouble. Fame has a high price which leads many of his family members to death.

He needed to learn Occulemency in order to defend himself against Legilmency, a.k.a. mind raping. Lord Voldemort would just insert fake memories or visions which cost people's welfares. But it was not easy considering that there was so much on his mind. He loathed the others. They had an easy life. They worried about petty things such as money, work, and family. They didn't have to worry about some insane psycho-obsessed homicidal killer who was after them. Azkaban was not a loony bin fit for the nut case, Moldywarts.

Harry didn't have to worry about money since he had life-savings inherited from the Potters and the Blacks. Potter didn't have to worry about a family since he has none. He doesn't need work since he can live on his money pretty much forever and there were properties hidden away by the Black family. While it was a blessing it was really not. Harry would rather trade all his money for his family to be back. Love is something not brought at all. Ronald Weasely didn't understand family value even though Ron had plenty of siblings.

The invisibility cloak Harry had could be useful but he suspected there was some detection charm on it. How else was Dumbledore able to find him easily? Sure people would say that Harry is just a kid and such. That was damn wrong. He had seen too many deaths and went through too many agonies from curses to physical pain. Malfoy's idiot bodyguards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were no doubt Death Eaters. The Malfoy families were Death Eaters anyways. They were dumb to do almost anything. Neither houses such as Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins in Hogwarts were better. All of them could turn dark even though Slytherins turned dark more frequently than the others.

There was one thing. People can wield both the light and the dark. But people would just focus merely on one type neglecting the others. Harry suspected that he could get rid of his eye problems with healing magic. But some were considered dark arts since it would put doctors out of business if people could heal themselves. So either side could become good or bad depending on how much power they had. People say power corrupts but knowledge is power. So there was one thing that Harry thought on his mind using phrases that people always used.

If Knowledge is power, power corrupts, corruption is a crime, and crime never pays... does knowledge, in the end, leave you broke?

People always say something against themselves and they even try to deny it, too, contradicting themselves.

"Damn, life is complex; I need a plan, Hedwig," he said to his owl who hooted sitting on the windowsill.

He began to pace. Harry paced back and forth several times across his room. He kept shaking his head every few minutes as a strategy came to mind and he dismissed it. When he felt thirsty, he decided to go downstairs to get a glass of water. He now knew that he should never say such important matters in public. That is how his friends go hurt and might reveal his plans. When he got downstairs, he saw Dudley in the kitchen and he heard his aunt yelling.

"Dudley! You're anime of the month is here!" yelled Aunt Petunia as the mail came into the door slot.

"Wow, Gundam Wing! I'm going to watch the series," exclaimed Dudley who looked at the package that his mother gave him.

"Say, can I watch too?" asked Harry wanting to take time off for a while. Entertainment is always a good idea.

Dudley Dursley normally wouldn't let Harry watch but considering the warning he had gotten from a bunch of freaks, he agreed.

At first Harry didn't realize this was an anime that involved a giant mecha or in this case gundams. They spent the entire day watching the entire series of Gundam Wing and when they reached the OAV version of Endless Waltz, Harry's eyes grew as wide as he saw one thing that caught his eye.

Harry pointed to the Gundam Wing Zero Custom the one that was blue and white with angel wings and was flying onscreen.

"What, the Wing Zero?" asked Dudley.

"Dudley what are you talking about? It's Gundam Wing Zero CUSTOM! I got to get that," said Harry.

"Yeah right. We don't even have the technology to make one like that at all. I don't even know if you have the magical ability to make one since you freaks use those wands all the time."

"I have to have one! I must obtain that type!" argued Harry.

"Ah, in your dreams. You freaks have no technological advances like we have. Now scram since you've seen the series," scoffed Dudley.

"Fine," grumbled Harry as he went into his room.

"OK, if I can't build that Gundam then I'll have to hire somebody…" he thought.

Then he struck an inspiration.

"Yeah! I'll do that!" he exclaimed.

Harry got a piece of parchment and started to write:

Build giant machine, contact owner of this owl via teleport if you can.

After writing that, Harry rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"Hedwig, I want you to give the letter to somebody who can do what the letter says. If they don't understand or cannot keep going until you find one. Got it?" ordered Harry.

Hedwig hooted and flew away into the sky. The reason Harry wrote such little information was that if his letter was intercepted like last year and so, he would be in big trouble with either sides. The light would scold him and the dark would steal his ingenious master plan.

Now, time to figure out what I want for my Gundam thought Harry gleefully as he started to brainstorm for his customize Gundam.


	2. chap 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, family, and friends belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros 

Harry Potter and His Gundam

Summary: Harry Potter is tired of everything and the loss of his godfather was the last straw. Now he wants vengeance but he is unable to get it since he is powerless to save himself. After watching a TV anime show with Dudley, he got a bright idea considering that he has a lot of asset ready to be spent.

Chapter 2

It was a week later that Harry sketch his own version of the mecha gundam angel and accessories. What many people did not know was that Harry is a decent artist. When he was little without any friends to play, he discovered that he could draw well. He found out this discovery at school when he was stuck in the classroom on a raining day. The teacher passed out paper and crayons for the children to spend time. Being bored, Harry used his imagination that had to do something with magic such as a castle and a flying motorcycle since he was a wizard. When he finished his drawing, he was awed. Heck the teacher and the students were overwhelmed by the talent of Harry. But not Dudley who took in pride in tearing his masterpiece into shreds which the teacher scold but did not do anything else.

So in secret Harry never showed anybody his talent of drawing, not even to his best friends. As he was already famous, he did not want any more attention already to him whether it was good or bad. Pictures he drew in the past reflect his past life whether it was the misery of his past life, his happiness in achieving many impossibilities, or grieving the dead. But that was the past. Now Harry was drawing plans in which he was going to kick some people hides who seriously wreaked his entire life.

What he had were rough ideas in which he had no idea in building these diagrams he drew on the paper. On the paper were his designs he needed to use in his war. By getting ideas from the Gundam Wing series he saw, he got some ideas which were

Magical Jammer Neutralizer He knew that mechanical stuff don't work in the magical world. So there is a need to stop this type of interference. There is no point of building a machine if it doesn't work where his enemies lives.

The gundam wing angel. Something similar to the series but with additional stuff added to the mecha. Looks like the cross fusion of Wing Zero Custom's body with Strike's head and Freedom's wings.

The zero system. There was no way Harry was able to control a gundam by himself. The gundam run on a operating system. He needed help in piloting one as the series had shown. Plus zero system OS could help him more than just that after some modification…

Armor made of Gundanium alloy. Phase Shift Armor to adapt in different situation. Armor will shift depending on battle conditions. White for standard all in one fighting, blue for underwater battle or the last resort run on water, red for battles in heated areas such as lava and magma, yellow for ground attacks such as standing on sand, quicksand or swampy type areas, and black for fighting in the night.

Thrusters. Harry will need it for flying into air. It will be put in many places such as underneath the gundam's feet to act as air shoes, the legs, and other necessary places. Wings are dead useful. Fly like a bird. Thrusters will also have to work in water so he can navigate. It would suck big time if he was dunk into water and can't even move. Heck the gundam wouldn't be able to swim. At least not yet…

Wings are dead useful. Fly like a bird. Can make thrusters use less fuel. The wings can be folded easily to minimize space in tight areas. Not to mention that four of the wings can turn into weapons. The two Bottom ones are plasma beam cannon while the top on are Twin Beam cannon. The only reason one is top while the other is the bottom is that the plasma beam cannon are pack more fire power. So logically plasma beam cannon are heavier.

Invisibility. There was no way he could hide the story high mecha without being seen. Thanks to the invisible cloak he had, he get the idea of Mirage Colloid.

A twin Vulcan cannon for the head as a last resort for weapons if Harry can't use his arms or his wings at all.

An anchor hidden underneath one of his arms. Should be useful to drag anybody to their death in the pits of hell.

Two assault knife hidden each side of the gundam legs so he could use them if he ran out of weapons.

A duel Retractable progressive knife hidden in the shoulder compartment that can cut almost through anything unlike the assault knife which has its limits. The assault knife can break easily while the prog knife can't. The prog knife should be able to piece into powerful shields.

Aile Pack aka Power Pack. A combination of a backpack and jetpack. With two Beam Sabers strapped on each side of the pack with extra fuel for faster speed and fly longer into air. Not to mention that you can keep the Phase Shift Armor longer. On the back is the Buster Rifle underneath a mini shield. Hey what are you going to do with an extra hand? Protect yourself duh! Buster Rifle should be useful since there are different settings for fire power. It is one the lowest setting on default, but if it was on the high setting... Oh yeah big craters will be seen here beside the moon.

That should be the basic need for Harry's Gundam to use. But still it could use some extra fire power which of course Harry did not mind in adding. But the drawbacks where that Harry couldn't use his wings but that did not matter since he needed to save internal energy. The weapons are

A shoulder-mounted turret Gatling gun mounted which can shoot a bullet per revolution. It is almost a machine gun but way and I mean way faster. Faster than those AK-47s. Two Homing Missiles Pods to track those pesky hard to find enemies.

An impulse energy cannon that acts almost like a rail cannon. Yes rail gun exist but they are really big and not very easy to move. It is not like those rail guns you see in the game of Quake. Plus you need to reload slugs into the gun which is tedious in battles.

Flamethrowers are nice with the splash damage but not very practical in most cases.

A grenade launcher, useful in all situations. Should even work underwater as well.

A practical standard sword and shield for close combat. Harry knew he needed to practice some more with the Gryffindor sword he pulled out to slay the reptile creature.

Finally a weapon Harry knew it was virtually impossible but what the heck. A sycth with magical properties.

"Ah ha! The irony, the angel of death!" thought Harry out loud. "Hum now I need to find a name for my gundam. I can't call it zero since it was taken already. I need to find an inspiration. Ah I'll read a newspaper to get an idea."

So that what Harry did. He went to the recycle bin and saw only one. The reason was that it was recycling day and Vernon did not want to throw out his unread paper. But now it was in the bin since Vernon finished reading the paper after the recycling truck came. Harry took it and read it for an hour at his bedroom but without any inspiration.

SMACK

Harry threw the paper down.

"ARGGHH!!" he cried out loud. "What kind of newspaper is this?!"

He looks at the title of the newspaper which is the Guardian. That word stuck his mind.

"Guardian the one who guards. That's it! I'll name my gundam the Guardian! It's a perfect code name. That way nobody know what I'm talking about then! Yes!"

Then Harry's loyal white owl fluttering in through the window onto Harry's bed. She was tired out and there was no way she could stand still. Harry seeing that Hedwing fell asleep fast, went to look if there was a message back from anybody willing to build his giant robot. Indeed there was which made Harry very happy.

He went and untied the letter. Then he opened it. But this was no ordinary letter. Harry knew it since his body felt different once again and the world had become fuzzy though his eyes. Harry cursed since it could be a trap laid by Voldemort. But again it didn't feel that way. This letter almost felt like a portkey but there was no tug in the navel. Instead he felt his whole being broken into many pieces or better yet molecules.

Then it stopped. Harry knew it stopped since his vision started to clear and he did have that weirdness he felt earlier. Harry saw there was a guy in front of him. Being surprised, Harry looked around his surroundings and saw he was in some sort of room like an office. But his attention stopped the moment the guy in front of him spoke.

"Confuse aren't you?" the guy asked.

Harry dumbly nodded but didn't speak. So the guy continued.

"Don't worry I'm not here to harm you in any way. After all you did say to contact you via teleport. But you did not say if I come to you or you come to me…"

Harry smacked himself in the face. After all it was true, his words were vague. But still it was a good thing considering that he was out of his hell house. Then he spoke:

"Hum where am I and who are you?"

"Ah how rude I am! You in the headquarters of ACME Gnomish Inventor Apparatus Network Technology aka GIANT. My name is Tinker and I am here to help on that project of building giant machine as you wrote in the letter," answered the guy.

"Giant? You are a giant? I don't mean to be rude but you don't look like a giant. Oh my name is Harry."

"No offence taken. You are correct, I am a gnome. We hire giants here to do heavy duty work. After all there isn't much for a giant to do is there? I mean giants are being persecuted for no reasons. But were here give the giants a sense of purpose in the community. But now for that answer, why do you need a giant machine for? Oh please take a seat."

Harry described his project of his gundam project and why he needed it for to Tinker after sitting down. Tinker was patient and understanding. Tinker was shocked by many thing that Harry had to go through. Tinker knew that the wizard world was bad since the giants were mistreated, but he had no idea that the wizard world could be so cruel to one of its own who saved their world. Harry finally finished by saying:

"I had an idea of the robot to build but it's at home."

Tinker took all the information and reply.

"Alright what ever this robot…"

"Gundam," interrupted Harry.

"Yes the gundam you need to have. We will need to see your sketches first. But before that we need to determine how to finance this project of yours. Obviously it will cost a lot but we need to see the budget first. So what is your budget?"

"I don't really know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know anything of how much I have in my vault. I have not much access to my vault except once a year."

"Well that could be a problem. Then we're going have to do something then."

"Do what?" asked Harry.

"Take a trip to the Gringotts bank," said Tinker as he grabbed onto Harry's elbow and teleported out to the bank.

End of Chapter Two

AN There is an actual paper in Britain called the Guardian. Oh can anybody tell me what is the difference of a rocket launcher, grenade launcher and a RPG? It looks the same to be but there has to be something different with all three.

To anybody who saw Gundam Seed, what is the name of the weapon that looks like a knife but acts like a boomerang?

Last if there are any other weapons you want to add, please do tell me thanks.

One last thing if you see any grammer error, do tell me. I am not good in writing English and I want to write the best to the understanding of the readers


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, family, and friends belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros

Harry Potter and His Gundam

Summary: Harry Potter is tired of everything and the loss of his godfather was the last straw. Now he wants vengeance but he is unable to get it since he is powerless to save himself. After watching a TV anime show with Dudley, he got a bright idea considering that he has a lot of asset ready to be spent.

Chapter 3

"Well that could be a problem. Then we're going have to do something then," said Tinker.

"Do what?" asked Harry.

"Take a trip to the Gringotts bank," said Tinker as he grabbed onto Harry's elbow and teleported out to the bank.

That course of action surprised Harry. Somehow he knew he was being teleported to the bank because of the fuzzy vision he saw and the tingly body he felt. But it was better than using the portkey. It gave him nausea anyways.

Then the teleportation stop. Harry looked around and saw a goblin that he was familiar with.

"Hello, Griphook. It's nice to see you again!"

Griphook looked at the wizard as if he was supposed to be in some asylum. He was not surprise about the teleportation since the gnomes were regular customers. Gnomes have a special place where they come in and out unlike wizards who had to walk in the bank. Normally Griphook would be at the teller helping wizards but jobs between goblins are rotated as a way for goblins not forgetting there were others besides wizards. It was also a way not to forget their manners to the others as well, business relation in some sort. But usually wizards were plain rude and demanding.

Griphook clearing his throat asked, "Excuse me wizard, but how are you familiar with my name?"

Harry inwardly was startled but said, "You were the same goblin that I met in my first year!"

Griphook nodded as if Harry clarified any mystification he had. "Mostwizards don't remember our names or even if they do, they just don't care. To most people, a goblin is simply a goblin."

Tinker looked solemn as the words came out of Griphook's mouth and sighed. "Has the wizards' relationship with goblins gone that bad as the giants that they treat your kind lower than dirt?"

Griphook did not reply that question but instead change the subject. "So what can I do today?"

"We need to look at Harry's financial status," said Tinker.

"Alright hold on a minute," said Griphook.

"Wait," said Tinker.

"Yes?" asked Griphook who stopped.

"I haven't given you Harry's last name yet, how would you know where to look for?" asked Tinker.

"It is simple. There was no wizard named Harry for the past fifteen years. Nobody would dare to name their baby after a hero. If you did not know, Harry is known as the boy who lived. Not only that he is mentioned plenty of time on various magazines and the newspaper. At least that is my knowledge on how the wizard world thinks. Please wait until I get the information. Oh by the way if you did not know, Harry has a scar on his forehead," replied Griphook

Tinker stared at the lighting bolt scar of Harry's head while Griphook left.

"Let me guess, the scar made you famous," said Tinker.

"Indeed, but at a terrible price," said Harry who nodded.

"Then I will not ask no more," said Tinker respecting him by not staring at Harry's scar.

"Thank you, not many people do that," said the boy who lived.

Then the globlin came to announce about a couple will which prompted Harry to ask.

"A will? I thought the word 'will' was a verb," said Harry being confused.

"Hum, I'm not surprise after all the wizard school doesn't teach spelling or vocabulary mechanics to ones who lived in the muggle world. You are correct in one way but wrong in the other. It was like the word can. It can be used as a verb that you can cast spell or as a noun for a tin can. But again it can be said for the word watch," said Tinker.

"That is correct. A will is something a person leaves after he or she dies. The will is some sort like a wish, a legal declaration, regarding the disposal of his or her property or estate after death. Now since you know what is a will, we have to take care of these wills first," said Griphook

"There is more than one?" asked Harry.

"Yes but we will go in the most important first which is the passing of Sirius Black," said Griphook.

"Wait how do you know if Black is dead considering that his body was never found?" asked Harry.

"Simple each person's signature is tied to a life force. When anybody signed a will, their signature is in a brownish color, a sign of life. If the person dies, the signature's color fades into black. Hence this is how we know that the person is dead. Now for your inheritance, the Black family is one of the richest pureblood families. You will be receiving like other wills but much more than that.

"Wait how do we know that is really Sirius's will?" asked Tinker.

"All people leaving a will are tested for all types of mind altering potions and curses. That way there can be an error in Sirius's will and plus there is no way we goblins can be faulted for the wizard's stupidity," replied Griphook.

"That is clever," said Tinker.

"Indeed if you did not know many wizards posses logic. Now Harry before I start, I will only estimate in galleons only. This is what you inherited:

- a couple ore mines

-a couple of gem mines

- three refineries to extract raw materials from the mines

-shares of various companies such as Daily Prophet, a large casino,

- 15 ownership of AMEC Giant

- various bonds of the ministry

-various properties such as a holiday house in France, Spain, and Italy,

-Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

-a piece of undeveloped property in Hogsmead that was owned by the Blacks

-a pub outside Hogsmeade.

-the Black fortress which is impossible to locate

-a house elf named Kreacher

-a flying motorbike

- 2 million galleons in a life insurance policy

- around 70,000,000 Galleons in accumulation interest

-a bird named Buckbeak

-a letter"

"Letter?" asked Harry.

"Yes, here you go," said Griphook as he passed the letter to Harry.

"Thanks, I'll read it later. But what about the others such as Narcissa and Bellatrix?" asked Harry.

"Both Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Lestrange were married therefore the dowry they received was their share of the inheritance. There are also some other odd traditions and laws concerning the ancient pureblood families, but they are not our concern. What is important is that Mr. Black has left you with a sizable portion of the Black Family fortune," said Griphook.

"You mention about other wills. Where did they come from?" asked Harry.

"You have wills that came from Nicholas Flammel since you saved the stone from falling into Voldemort's hands, from Crouch family since Barty Crouch, Jr. had wrong you and the Pettigrew family since people thought Peter died," said Griphook.

"But Peter is still alive," cried out Harry.

"It does not make a difference. Even though he is still alive, his mother put you to inherit her stuff since she thought you would have no money to go to school when you were at age, plus some extra for housing and food. Now I will tell you what you got.

This is what you inherited from Nicholas Flammel

-shares of various companies in potion development and production,

- 36 ownership of AMEC Giant as well

-a small Cottage near the English Channel

-a House in Wales

-a small house in France

-gold refinery and manufacturing

-an accumulation of wisdom of various books

-around 90,000,000 Galleons in accumulation interest

This is what you inherited from the Crouch family

-leftover Surplus of Auror's supplies such as dark detectors, wand holsters, etc

-various potion supplies such as golden gold cauldrons, potions books and other rare ingredients that is not available in the general public

-various shares in armory and weaponry corporations

-a house elf named Winky

-a mansion in Scotland

-a residence near the ministry

-a hut near the prison of Azkaban

-around 1,000,000 Galleons in accumulation interest

This is what you inherited from the Pettigrew family

-a house in Diagon Alley

-old outdated school books

-586,000 galleons in accumulation interest

"So I guess Crouch's invisible cloak was taken by the order and the trunk as well.

But still I don't know. I feel terrible of profiting off of Sirius's death which I caused," said Harry.

"Tell us about it. We have all day anyways," said Griphook in which Harry did for fifteen minutes. After all customer satisfaction was number one priority.

"Harry do you blame Sirius of your parents' death?" asked Tinker.

"No," said Harry

"Then you cannot blame yourself then. It would be the same as blaming Sirius for the death of your parents. Sirius did not know he would be betrayed as you did not know it was a trap," said Tinker.

"Logically I see your point but I still don't think so. What about my vault?" Harry asked so suddenly since he did not want to think about his godfather's death.

"Uh which ones? You have three in total," said Griphook

"I do? Who is in control of my vaults? Why wasn't I aware about it?" asked Harry.

"The vault you always used is a trust fund meant only for your schooling. It has around 35,000 Galleons in total. Since Sirius was in prison and you were too young and living with Muggles, there was an accounting family called the Mason that was supposed to look over your account. But for some reason the Mason were fired from looking over your account by your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore. It doesn't really make sense considering that the Mason were your distance relatives…" said Griphook.

"I have other relatives? Why wasn't I aware about that?" asked Harry really surprised.

"I don't know. Dumbledore should have sent you to the Mason considering they are muggle version of the Potter, as you wizards say squibs. Well they do business in the muggle world but they do have knowledge of the wizard world. Dumbledore should have sent you there instead of the Dursleys," said Griphook.

"So Dumbledore lied to me all these years," said Harry with bitterness.

"Well, if you put in that way…"said Griphook.

"What are my other vaults?" demanded Harry.

"The other vault that Dumbledore has in control contains a lot of money before the Mason was fired. But fortunately Dumbledore was not able to get anything concerning about the muggle world. The Mason had not much of a chance in stopping Dumbledore from taking over your account since Dumbledore was well like in the wizard world. The Mason took all the papers concerning about shares and bonds so that Dumbledore would not sell them. The family vault is the thing that Dumbledore cannot touch since he has no Potter blood," said Griphook.

"Wait couldn't have the Mason transferred the money to the Potter family vault?" asked Tinker who was astonished that he had a client who owned shares to his company. Not only that, Harry knew Nicholas Flammel. Flammel was a regular client of AMEC Giant until he passed away.

"No the Mason couldn't since Dumbledore put a lockdown onto the account saying no monetary money of coins could leave the vault. But he did not say anything about paper, so the Mason could take the papers away when they realized it was not a habit of a Potter. The Mason were lucky to take as much as they could before they got fired," said Griphook

"Why couldn't you simply deny the lockdown?" asked Tinker.

"The reason is that some of the money was given to fund that Dumbledore's order. Even if that order is private, it still made a lot more impact than the ministry," said Griphook

"So how much is in the vault that Dumbledore controls?" asked Harry deterring the situation.

"The total amount that the vault has is around 3,686,000 galleons but that is nothing compare to the real Potter family Vault," said Griphook

"Real? What do you mean?" asked Potter.

"Well you see the Potter were rich but did not like people to know how really rich they were. So they made a vault in which people like Dumbledore foolishly fell believing that he had the Potter's family vault. We knew your family well Harry but we did not show our true faces because it might stir some suspicions among the wizard world. Wizards and goblins don't get along consider the rebellion we had and that the wizard lost. I'll just give you a brief summery about your family. You see the Potters were originally farmers. When there was a world wide famine, the Potters treated us goblins with the most respect ever seen from the wizard world by treating us the same as anybody else. Even though we had plenty of money, we did not really want to part our money away since the food price was so ridiculously high. The strangest thing that your family did was to give food away for free. It was consider somehow crazy to many but at the end it saved the world including others such as goblins from dying of famine. Because we were so grateful of your generosity, we decided to open a special hidden vault which is your true family vault. Not only that, any bank transactions are only half the cost if a wizard had ordered one," said Griphook.

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Harry.

"I'm saying that your vault is out of the reach of most wizards. Only goblins such as I can access it. The total amount your vault has is 235,257 Plats.

"Plats?" asked Harry.

AN

Yeah I know it's like the most boring thing that most authors do. So I'm doing a few twist and such. Ideas about plats, inheritance of Pettigrew family and Crouch family are mine. Not sure about Nicholas Flammel since he's well respected unlike the others.

I want to skip the boring parts but I don't know how. Any body knows?

Oh yeah the goblin story was weird, I know. But it's a draft for now. Oh well see you all later thanks readers.


End file.
